Ron and Hermione
by ronmioneislove
Summary: “I thought you said you couldn’t dance,” Hermione whispered gently as they swayed. “Only for you,” Ron replied...' DH missing moment! First fic, please R


A/N: The characters belong solely to J.K Rowling, and the first quote also! =]

"_Come and dance," he asked abruptly to Hermione. She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up; they vanished together into the growing throng on the dance floor._

Hermione was more than surprised to find that Ron had actually found the courage from somewhere to ask her to dance, in the back of her mind she knew it had something to do with his need to "protect" her from Krum, but she didn't care, because, right now, she couldn't have been happier.

He had reached out his hand for her to take, and she did, and, as they walked slowly onto the centre of the dance floor, and the other couples already swaying in time, she felt his thumb brush across her fingers, making her take a deep breath and her heart skip a beat.

When they had reached the desired position he stopped, pulling on her hand a little as to encourage her comfortably into his arms, and she did so. Ron placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, and she placed her left hand on his right shoulder, the other was placed in Ron's, close to his chest. She smiled, as they made eye contact and Ron gave her that look she had grown to love, and as they swayed the sides of their foreheads touched slightly. Hermione closed her eyes, taking the moment in; she knew, with the war coming, that this would be one of the things that would get her through, the unlikely possibility (in her eyes) that Ron might actually feel the very same. Ron mirrored her actions, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, her knew that he had to remember this, and remind her of it when the time came.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," Hermione whispered gently as they swayed.

"Only for you," Ron replied, leaning his head slightly to speak into her ear, followed by a soft kiss on her forehead. Opening her eyelids she looked up into his deep blue eyes, almost in disbelief, tears clouding up her own.

They both suddenly felt it, inches between their lips, the need to confess, either with actions or words. Hermione had moved her left hand up to rest on back of his neck at his hairline, stroking through the short strands of fiery hair that lay there. Standing on her tip-toes she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, very near the side of his mouth, resuming her original position he smirked happily and pressed his cheek against her's.

Silence overruled between the pair for a minute, this was it, his opportunity, at last. He murmured into her hair, "I love you..." Hermione's heart stopped for a second as it sunk in, and replied slowly at the same volume he had done, "I love you too."

After everything they had been through over the past two or three years, Hermione had, surprisingly, found that incredibly hard to do. They parted they're heads so as to look into each other's eyes as they danced, their expressions filled with emotion and adoration, Ron gave her hand that lay in his a soft reassuring squeeze. As the song ended and the majority of the other couples had vacated the dance floor, Hermione and Ron were left alone, not many people seemed to be looking, other than Harry, who, in intermittent conversation with Viktor had glanced up to find his two best friends in what seemed to be a rather intimate embrace, and, upon realising he no longer had Harry's attention, Krum looked across also.

At first he felt a pang of jealousy, thinking back to the Yule Ball a mere 3 years ago, but then, alike Harry a small smile swept across his face, as he noticed the way in which Hermione was looking at Ron; not in the same way she had looked at him that was for sure.

They stopped swaying at stared each other for a mere second, confirming that the words spoken and actions performed during the last few minutes were real. As they separated to leave the dance floor Hermione left her hand in Ron's, they walked off together, and disappeared from under the marquee and into the moonlight in the far reaches of the garden.

"Thank you, Ron, I- things with Viktor are awkward, I haven't spoken to him in well, just over a year, and Harry didn't seem to be in the best of moods after sitting there for the whole night in a fit of jealousy at Ginny dancing with other people; and dancing with you, was, well," she blushed as she glanced back at him, "amazing." The side of his mouth turned up in that smile she adored.

"You're welcome," he spoke softly as they reached their destination, a bench overlooking the small lake behind the Burrow.

They sat, side by side, gazing out across the water, despite their close proximity a mere 3 minutes ago Ron was a little reluctant to move any closer to the girl sat next to him. After mentally kicked himself stupid though, he did; he shuffled a little along the bench and placed his strong arm on the back of the bench behind her, his fingers lightly touching the side of her shoulder. Hermione, resting her head against Ron's shoulder, allowed silence to overrule for a short time before finally speaking again, "We're gonna be okay aren't we?"

Ron glanced down at her, making eye contact, he replied, "Of course we are, I mean," he dropped his gaze, in an attempt to prevent himself from blushing too furiously, "I _will _protect you Mione, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

Reaching up to grab hold of the hand around her shoulders, she looked into his eyes again, tears forming in her own. _'Was this really happening?' _

"You too," she gushed as he pressed his forehead to her own. They stayed like that for a while, not feeling the need to say a word, only the sound of their breathing hanging in the air. His other hand finding hers in her lap he was nervously running his thumb over hers, after a few moments Ron broke the interlude, whispering, "Can I kiss you?" almost inaudibly. Hermione, used to his jumbled sentences after all these years, knew exactly what he'd said, and, tilting her head slightly, grazing the bridge of his nose with her own, she gave him opportunity; and Ron took it, leaning his head a little he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

And in that moment, everything disappeared, the threat of Voldemort, the mission they faced, the endless worrying for their best friend, it was just them. Ron and Hermione.


End file.
